No persigas a las sombras
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Sefu participa en la cacería de un Monstrum, criatura mágica con forma de gato que está en especie de extinción, y a partir de entonces comenzará a verse más involucrado en el mundo de la magia y en el de Bakari. Magia Egipcia.


**No persigas a las sombras**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente he tomado algunos elementos, como la magia, para crear una expansión en el Antiguo Egipto. Por lo que la historia contiene personajes creados que son de mi propiedad. Así como la criatura mágica llamada Monstrum que ha salido de mi loca imaginación.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Rating y género al azar" del Foro "Retos"._

**Rating:** M.

**Género:** Angst.

* * *

><p>Los cálidos rayos de sol bañan las tierras de Tebas. La luz dorada impacta directamente en su rostro cuando él quiere contemplar la cesta de cuero trenza cayendo sobre el cuerpo de aquel animal, la arena del desierto amortigua el sonido de la caída y una bola de estambre aparece dentro de la cesta.<p>

Es la primera vez que Sefu contempla algo semejante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el animal deja de ser un gato para convertirse en nada más que estambre. La punta trata de colarse por una de las rendijas pero Bakari tira de la misma para introducirla en una caja de ónice. Entonces el animal retorna a su figura original y comienza a aferrarse con las uñas para intentar liberarse.

—¿Por qué no se convierte nuevamente en estambre?

—El ónice es el único material que puede revertir el poder del Monstrum. Estando dentro de un espacio reducido de ónice, está obligado a mantenerse en su forma felina y no puede convertirse en un objeto.

—Dijiste que el Monstrum se transforma en un objeto para defenderse de una amenaza existente. ¿Se supone que el estambre le defenderá de una cesta de cuero trenzado?

Bakari chasquea la lengua.

—Nunca dije que fueran animales muy inteligentes. Por lo que tengo entendido el Monstrum es un animal en especie de extinción. El único que hemos visto en Tebas fue obsequiado a Intisaar en su boda y ahora nos encontramos con otro más.

—Yo nunca había visto un Monstrum antes.

—No posees magia y por ello no puede percibirlo como los hechiceros.

—La señora Kala y la señora Intisaar no poseen magia y pueden verlos.

—Es diferente. Ellos son parte de una familia mágica.

«Y yo soy un simple sirviente. Un sirviente al que no te atreves a mirar a los ojos porque tienes miedo de que te reproche lo que sucede por las noches en tu habitación.»

Sefu se atreve a hablarle de ese modo tan irrespetuoso solamente dentro de su mente donde sus pensamientos se encuentran a salvo. Bakari es un muchacho joven que solamente tiene un par de años más que él pero es hábil con la lanza y es mortífero como una serpiente del desierto.

A menudo los integrantes de su familia dicen que prefieren perderse en las arenas calientes y ser mordidos por una cobra, antes que provocar la ira de Bakari.

«A mí también me da miedo. Es capaz de hacerme morir de mil maneras diferentes.»

—¿Se lo regalará a alguno de sus hermanos?

—A Nathifa le gusta el Monstrum de Intisaar, pienso que puede domesticar a la pequeña fierecilla que tenemos aquí y hacerla su amiga.

—¿Es una hembra? —Bakari asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Solamente las hembras se convierten en estambre cuando le colocas una cesta de cuero. El Monstrum de Intisaar se convirtió en lacre dorado.

—Podrían haberlo utilizado para el sello familiar.

Bakari no sonríe ante su broma y apresura la marcha.

Durante el resto del trayecto Sefu le continúa haciendo preguntas sobre el animal que acaban de atrapar. Le dice que se encontrarse frente a una serpiente, lo más probable es que el Monstrum se convierta en un espejo y lo mismo si un escorpión le amenaza. En cambio si un ser humano le quiere atacar de forma directa, se transformará en una lanza o en otro objeto filoso.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de una especie extraña y en extinción?

—¿Alguna vez entraste en la biblioteca de mi padre?

Sefu le dice que no aunque es una mentira. Recuerda su corazón palpitándole rápidamente dentro del pecho cuando la niña Nathifa le encontró husmeando en los viejos papiros del señor Abasi. «No le diré a nadie —le prometió con una sonrisa—. También me gusta leer los textos antiguos. Pero tampoco se lo diga a padre.»

Lo que la niña nunca supo es que Sefu no sabe leer los jeroglíficos.

—Los antiguos pergaminos hablan sobre los Monstrum. Son animales poco inteligentes pero tienen el poder de convertirse en otros objetos. Se le llama _Transformación_.

—¿Solamente los animales pueden transformarse?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas para ser solamente un sirviente —asegura con la mandíbula rígida.

—No quise incomodarlo.

—No me incomodas en absoluto. Pero me molestas y me desconcentras con tantas preguntas, no puedo terminar de explicarte algo cuando estás teniendo una duda.

Sefu baja la mirada sintiéndose humillado.

«Siempre hace lo mismo. Parece que el hablarme mal le hace sentirse superior a mí.»

—Yo no pedí descubrir la magia.

—Pero lo hiciste. Descubriste el secreto mejor guardado de mi familia, tú que eres un simple sirviente pudiste descubrir el don que poseemos y ahora estás involucrado te guste o no.

—No me gusta.

—Y parece que el poder del conocimiento te está volviendo más atrevido e imbécil. ¿Perdiste la noción del peligro?

«Estar junto a ti, que eres el peligro en persona, es no tener noción alguna de lo que sucede alrededor.»

—Usted es quien me está agrediendo.

Un destello rojo cruza las pupilas negras como el carbón de Bakari y en un movimiento rápido como un relámpago, Sefu se encuentra de espaldas sobre la arena hirviendo y con la punta de la lanza en el cuello.

—Ahora te estoy agrediendo —hunde más la lanza hasta perforar la piel—. Lo que acabo de hacer es agredirte.

«Agredir físicamente es una de las muchas formas de agresión.»

—¿Quiere acabar con mi vida? Hágalo.

—No necesito de tu permiso para acabar con tu patética vida. Volveré a mencionarlo por si lo has olvidado, eres un sirviente inútil solamente que es demasiado cobarde para poder tomar una piedra afilada y enfrentarse a mí.

Sefu se pone de pie con tanta dignidad como puede.

—No puedo olvidar que soy un sirviente porque usted está continuamente recordándomelo. Sé que soy un sirviente y no tengo ninguna vergüenza de serlo. Le debo la vida a su padre, me salvó de morir de hambre en las calles y por eso le sirvo con mi vida.

—Te equivocas, sirviente. Tu vida me pertenece a mí ahora. Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

—Y usted afirma su derecho sobre mí todas las noches.

—Utilizó tu cuerpo de la única manera que es útil.

—Al parecer, lo único que puede percibir de mí es mi cuerpo.

Su voz suena rota al final como un jarrón de cerámica que se estrella contra el suelo y se fragmenta en tantos pedazos que resulta imposible visualizarlos todos.

Bakari frunce el ceño y le toma de la mano.

«Su piel está ardiendo.»

Sefu siente un mareo intenso cuando sus cuerpos entran en contacto y los pies le tiemblan al sentir su cuerpo líquido por la _aparición_. No sabe si ese es el nombre correcto para denominar lo que Bakari puede hacer, desaparecerse y aparecerse en otro lugar como por arte de magia, pero es la palabra que mejor describe la acción.

Aparecen frente a la magnifica estructura de mármol y granito que pertenece a la familia de Bakari.

—Llévaselo a Nathifa, se pondrá más alegre si lo recibe de tu mano.

Le extiende la caja de ónice y señala el corredor estrecho que dirige a la biblioteca, donde probablemente se encuentra su hermana menor. La niña de cabello negro como la noche y ojos almendrados sonríe cuando Sefu le dice que es un obsequio.

—Pero nunca me regalan nada.

—El señor Abasi le regaló una redecilla de amatistas el día de su cumpleaños.

—Prestas demasiada atención a los detalles.

Se sonroja al verse descubierto.

«Siempre resulta mi problema, quiero estar en todas las cuestiones al mismo tiempo pero hay excepciones en las que nunca estaré. Bakari, por ejemplo.»

Nathifa abre la caja de ónice y el gato salta directamente a sus brazos. Le gusta la calidez que emana su cuerpo, por lo que se acomoda sobre su pecho y ella desliza sus dedos estilizados por la curva de la cabeza.

Sefu puede contemplar al Monstrum en su forma original por completo.

Tiene una cabeza redonda, las orejas puntiagudas, el pelaje sedoso de un turbio color gris y una cola larga y esponjosa. Sus ojos son de un turquesa intenso que parece cambiar a negro cuando deja caer los párpados, la nariz es chata como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo y se la haya hundido y sus patas están sombreadas por un gris más claro.

—Tiene la piel muy suave. ¿Es un Monstrum?

—Usted mejor que yo lo sabe. Una Monstrum más exactamente.

—Le pondré el nombre de una diosa. Intisaar tiene a su Monstrum Ra, también quiero que mi gato tenga el nombre de una deidad.

—Una sabia decisión, los dioses sabrán recompensarle.

—Que recompensen a mi tío Akhenaten, él es el sacerdote de la familia. Solamente quiero crecer, divertirme y cometer muchos errores sin que los dioses tengan que castigarme.

«Los dioses nos castigan con egocentrismo, terquedad y maldad para enseñarnos que venimos a este mundo a sufrir. Yo ya aprendí la lección con Bakari, ahora podrían dejarme en paz.»

—¿Cuál será su nombre?

—Le llamaré Apopis como la diosa de las nubes que envuelve al sol. Su pelaje es gris como la tormenta cuando se avecina. ¿No crees?

—Por supuesto, niña Nathifa.

—Iré a enseñarle a Apopis a Chenzira.

—Su hermano quedará fascinado.

—Podrías seguir aprendiendo de la magia con Chenzira y conmigo, no creo que padre tenga problema con ello.

—El señor Abasi me ha autorizado a tener el conocimiento que el señor Bakari quiera transmitirme, pues soy su sirviente y no debo pasar por encima de su autoridad.

—Bakari te mira de una forma diferente. No mira de ese modo al resto de los sirvientes de la casa. Eres especial para él.

—Algo difícil de creer, niña Nathifa.

Los colores del crepúsculo caen perezosamente sobre Egipto y Sefu vuelve a realizar sus tareas. Ayuda a las muchachas en la cocina a preparar la cena de esa noche, a colocar la mesa donde los señores se sientan pero se extraña de que Maibe le lleve la cena a Bakari.

—Tengo órdenes de ser yo quien le lleve la comida al señor.

La muchacha desaparece por la escalera contorneando sus caderas y el chico se dirige a la pequeña litera donde duerme al darse cuenta que ya no le necesitan más.

«¿Se la hundirá en Maibe mientras le susurra que es solamente de él?»

Sefu no consigue conciliar el sueño. Tiene la esperaza de que Bakari le necesite en medio de la noche como de costumbre. Quiere sentir su lengua sedosa sobre su cuello bebiéndose su sudor mientras se sumerge en sus muslos una y otra vez.

Pronto llega a la conclusión que le gusta ser utilizado como un objeto por Bakari y que no siente amor propio por sí mismo. No importa cuántas veces él le humille, le recuerde la posición en la que se encuentra y le diga que no significa absolutamente nada, porque Sefu siempre regresa de rodillas y dispuesto para ser nuevamente utilizado y desechado posteriormente.

Cierra los ojos y se recuerda el inicio de la cacería del Monstrum. Bakari con la túnica de lino cayéndole lánguidamente por las caderas de huesos marcados, sus dedos aferrados a la cesta de mimbre y la seguridad del triunfo brillando en sus ojos pardos.

Le gustaría tenerle así de nuevo, ser él quien le domine y amarlo hasta que el sol despunte en el este.

«No persigas a las sombras, Sefu. No vuelvas a intentar atrapar una sombra porque la oscuridad siempre encuentra el modo de escurrirse de las manos. Bakari es más que oscuridad y tú solamente eres un ibis de alas rotas que ha olvidado la forma de emprender vuelo.»


End file.
